Inflatable sports balls such as, for example, American style footballs and basketballs, are used in numerous sports by millions of people throughout the world. Many athletes seek feedback regarding their performance with respect to use of such sports balls. When sports balls are used in low lighting conditions the ball can be hard to see, which can negatively affect performance and the ability to use the ball.